


Drabble Collections SPN

by KleverKills



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-25 18:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KleverKills/pseuds/KleverKills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is going to be a dump for SPN drabbles I write when I get bored or need to work through some writers block.  Some Dean/Cas drabbles, some gen, and rating will vary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Simple Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean-centric drabble no spoiler warnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing. Well except for any writing mistakes those are all mine.

The air is cool and he should probably head in, but he cant quite bring himself too just yet. He's been fighting with Sammy again, and even though his brother is asleep he just doesn't want to see him right now. The wounds from the words they'd thrown at each other like knives are too fresh still. 

Laying on the hood of the Impala the sky is an open expanse of stars above him. Some people look at things and are flooded by all the complexities of them. Some people could explain the space around the earth in big complicated words. To Dean the stars are just stars, and space is just the nothingness that cradles the earth in it's embrace. Dean has too many compounded issues forced upon his life, and is happiest when he can just enjoy the simple things like a warm slice of pie, a hot shower after a long hunt, or looking up into the night sky letting it's wide open space free his mind from the wall of complications in his life. 

In a life where peace is a distant dream, moments like this he is able to touch it for a precious instants. Soon as he rises it will pass and all of the realities will rush back, so though he shivers from the cold settling in he stays counting the stars. The world will keep spinning, the problems wont go away, but for now for these prized few hours it's just Dean, his baby and the stars.


	2. Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel centric drabble. Spoilers: If you haven't seen episode 4x20 The Rapture then a small spoiler

The air shifts a flutter of wings and he's there. This is all the human eyes of his charges perceive, but to his angelic eyes he can see the electric blue of his grace cradling him. It's an extension of his thoughts and wishes to not be there and to now be here all to quick for the human eye to hope to see. A simple idea formed and decided upon, and he feels great wings unfurl. 

In flight his vessel thrums with the power it is holding. A power that almost overwhelms. This solid form is bent, altered, to move through and around the matter that fills this plane of existence held together by the thin but strong web of his grace. Only the few carrying a precious gift in their blood can hope for their minds and bodies to survive the possessions of an angel. 

He finds it almost uncomfortable to be in Jimmy's body especially in flight. Oft times he misses the freedom of his true form. He knows from times long past that the discomfort eases after a time, and his form will bond more with his vessel the longer he spends in it. Enough time spent in this vessel and flight in this form will be as comfortable as in his true form. 

He looks over at the motel he's standing outside of lost in his thoughts and feels his charges consciousness fighting off the last slumbers grasp. With a thought he takes flight.


	3. Carry On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam-centric drabble Spoilers: If you haven't seen the finally of season 7 then yeah some spoilers

The dark pushes in around him like the hopelessness he feels in his heart. He has no one, and now even the Impala had given out on him. Just outside of some back water town in who knows where the battered and beaten car finally gives in to the abuse they subjected it to for their last great battle to save the world. He sits, hands gripping the steering wheel until his knuckles are white and hurt. 

The King of Hells words play over and over in his head. The shock that had driven him down back roads for hours finally giving away to panic. He's alone, truly alone. There were no more deals to be made, no more miracles to be had. His breathe hitches, his chest tightens, and the hot pinprick of tears burn his eyes. Putting his head down on the steering wheel he inhales deep shuddering breathes. Dean would have told him to stop being such a girl. 

Death isn't the greatest threat hunter face. The fate you really had to fear was this one, losing your everyone you had ever loved., losing your family. The Impala had been his last shield against the great unknown he now faced. Squeezing his eyes tight, and taking on last deep breathe to steel himself he lifts his head. He reaches for the door opening it to cool night air, and pulls his giant body from the drivers seat. Turning to lock the door before setting out to the distant lights of the town, his hand lingers a moment on the car's frame. He doesn't have a plan, he doesn't have a thing to lose, all he can do is find some way to carry on.


	4. Drive

The highway sprawls out before him endless. This borrowed car can't eat up the miles fast enough he can’t get far enough away. He's not running away, he can't run away, except he is. It's reckless, too fast and nowhere safe to go. You can’t run from truth but he was giving it a good go.

Bobby and Sam would figure out he's gone soon and be looking for him. He can't bring himself to care. Driving like this pure focus on the feel of the car and road beneath her, for the moment kept at bay memories of a broken angel and the evil that consumed him. For the moment it fought off the crushing weight in his chest and he could breath. The radio turned up high drowning out his thoughts or rather a single repeated train of thought.

_Castiel you child I love you, why didn't you listen to me? We could have fixed this._

_I forgive you._


	5. Be OK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam POV a shared moment between Dean and Cas.

Sam isn't surprised when Dean reaches up and snags the angel by a tan sleeve, pulling him bodily down into the bed beside him. He just rolls over and pretends not to hear the whispers coming from the rooms other bed. Pretends not to hear the vulnerability from the two strongest men he knows. 

He doesn't need to face them to know they have curled into each other, foreheads pressed together. Sam doesn't know what happened between the two of them when Dean freed Castiel from Naomi’s manipulations, but ever since then each night no matter what Castiel finds his way to where ever the brothers are. Each night Dean pulls him close and whispers soothing words to the angel. An endless litany of forgiveness and love. Listening to the murmur of their voices in the darkness of the motel room Sam cant help but smile and think maybe just this once things will be ok.


	6. Chase It Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PWP End!Verse. A heated moment shared between Dean and Cas.

Hands bruising tight on rocking hips pushing back as hard as they get. The cold cement on his back heightens the heat of the mouth kissing, and biting it’s way down his body. He’s high on more than the drugs he fills his system with. His world narrows down to the green eyes looking up at him and the electric sensation of each place their bodies touch. There’s nothing tender here nothing soft and it’s all they have between them now. That’s ok when it’s literally hell on earth there’s no room for sentimental. The growl coming from the man behind the green eyes is primal they’ve left humanity behind. 

Just torn faded jeans separate them and those are quickly discarded. Rough fingers are thrust up to his mouth and he nips and sucks them before they press into him carelessly. Then that too hot mouth is back swallowing him down leaving him gasping.The pleasure and the pain blending so seamlessly together. When it’s all suddenly gone he almost cries out but he bites his lip till it bleeds to keep in all the words neither of them will say that come bubbling up to the surface on nights like this when their still covered in the dirt, grime, and blood. The nights that their together fucking all the raw hurt away. He bites down and swallows the words down like the bitter pills he takes to make it through each day. Hands that used to soothe, used to know how to show comfort, but now only know killing and torture grip him tight hoisting his leg up around the back of the body he rebuilt and knows maybe even better than his own. His vision blurs when the burning heat fills him. A rough jerk of hair and his throat is bare to bruising kisses and harsh bites. His own hands curling to draw angry red lines down Dean's back. Each thrust burns up his spine. Each bite along the line of his neck chasing away the reality they face. He reaches between their bodies grasping himself keeping pace. Close, their both close. The hand leaves his hair to brace his own hand caught tight between them and it’s like being pressed between two walls almost suffocating. On the cusp of falling into complete bliss he lets his head fall back painfully against the wall to see the sky spanning endlessly above them because he cant look into those green eyes he doesn’t want to see or know what will be there. Shuddering bodies and gasping to catch their breath they linger pressed together the wall supporting them. A gentle caress of his cheek before the hand pulls away burned by it’s own small kindness. They dress and head back to camp to go their separate ways. It’s all too much again.


	7. Salvation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel contemplates why he's been saved. 
> 
> Dean/Cas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some quotes from the bible were abused in the writing of this fic.

As ancient as he is, he had never been faced with doubt or uncertainty. Yet in what, for him, was only a blip in time all that he had known was torn asunder. Creatures created to worship their Father, to serve as His unquestioning heavenly army were ill equipped for His abandonment, and the loss was like a cruel madness that consumed them.

The angel who pulled a broken soul from the pit and mended it. He had died and been restored over and over. He had aspired to take the place of their absent Father. Faith torn and frayed, desperation cracked the door for the madness. Power from the souls flung the door wide open. He had failed but escaped only to be molded once more into heavens hammer, dragged back into the insanity that possesses the host. He had been so very lost, yet he had been saved.

Through all of this he has followed his Fathers last command, minister to those who will inherit salvation, despite His absence and the angels lose of faith. All for love of a man. In the quietest hours of the night as he lays in his hunters arms he thinks this is what has saved him time and time again. The bible got much wrong, but some of it is right. “Know you not that we will judge angels?” the apostle Paul had said. The righteous man had judged him and granted him forgiveness and the salvation no angel was ever meant to have. For this he would go through it all again and again.


	8. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean/Cas first kiss

The first kiss isn’t chaste there is no sweetness to it. It’s making up for lost time and a desperate need to long ignored. It’s hell and heaven and all the spaces in between. Dean is the first to finally break away gasping breathes and hands fisted in a familiar tan trench coat.

“Welcome home Cas.”


	9. Filling the Void

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas lives for the blissful nothingness. 
> 
> End!Verse, mentions of drug use and alcohol.

Sinking into blissful nothingness is what he lives for these days. There was a time he lived for a man whose soul shone brighter than all the rest. He’d given up grace and an eternity in heaven for the man he’d pulled from hell and the brother that man loved too much. He had given it all up to watch the world burn.

If he really sets his feeble mortal mind to it, he can remember piecing the broken shards of Dean back together. Meticulously he had rebuilt the man he would come to love. If he tries he can remember Sammy, a boy who’s veins coursed with demons blood but who’s heart was still filled with kindness and love. He knows he should let the memories go it’s neither here nor now. In his rare lucid moments though he can’t quite resist remembering.

Lucidity is over-rated.

One word, with one word Sam had undone the miracle Castiel had wrought when he gripped Dean’s soul and pulled him from the pit. With one word any chance at happiness any of them had ever had was destroyed. Dean isn’t Dean anymore not really. Sam, if there is any mercy at all left in this truly God-forsaken world, is gone beyond any hope of returning. Cas lives for the blissful nothingness, filling his body with the drugs and alcohol in an attempt to forget the gaping hole, the Winchesters have left him with, where his grace and his love once burned bright.


	10. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Major Character Death. Dean/Cas, Sam. Post Season 8 finale so there's a bit of spoiler for the that. 
> 
> The worlds been saved, it’s finally over.

He turns and walks away knowing he won’t ever return to this little grove. The worlds been saved, it’s finally over. The angels are returning to heaven their grace restored, and a brief time spent as humans fresh in their minds to remind them God had intended them to be guardians and ministers to humanity.

They never got to close the gates of Hell but balance is restored. Sam and him can rest, go live the rest of their lives and leave hunting to the new generations of hunters. They won’t, after what they’ve done and seen it’s not in them to give up the hunt. It’s all they have after all they’ve lost, the hunt and each other. 

It might have been different for him. It had come so close to being different, happy ever after right within his grasp. 

He looks back over his shoulder once more catching a glimpse of the freshly turned earth and a crudely crafted wooden cross through the trees. For a moment the sun shines bright on the grave, before the clouds overcome casting it into shadow just as quickly as mortality had caught up to his fallen angel.

He won’t tell Sam he couldn’t bring himself to give Cas a proper hunters funeral. He doesn’t want to talk about it. He doesn’t want to admit to the little sliver of hope he can’t bring himself to let go. He doesn’t want to admit to the pleading prayers he can’t bring himself to stop from saying every night. One more miracle, after all they sacrificed, please. 

He gets into the Impala starting up the engine letting the familiar growl of her engine soothe him for a moment before putting her into drive. This is the closest he can get to really letting go, driving away from this place to meet Sam. When the others are dead and gone it’s all his brother and him can do to carry on, but they don’t know any other way.


End file.
